Secrets at the Burrow
by Rowan Brierbrook
Summary: hg and rhr when the weasley parents go away for the weekend, they leave ron, hermione, harry, and ginny unsupervised at the burrow. a game of truth or dare follows and emotions take control as they find out the others romantic feelings RR please
1. A Game Of Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: The grass is green, the sky is blue, I don't own, you don't sue

A/N: my first fanfic...i hope you like it...

A Game Of Truth Or Dare

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley left the Burrow for a weekend getaway leaving their son Ron, Hermione, Harry, and their only daughter Ginny alone in the house. What they had unwittingly done was leave four teenagers without supervision for the whole weekend.

Hermione cleared the furniture with a flick of her wand, leaving a large open space in the middle of the Weasley's living room. With another flick of that illustrious wand, a warm fire was burning in the hearth. She flopped down onto the floor and signaled for the others to do the same.

"We are alone for the weekend…let's start with a game…I suggest Truth Or Dare…" Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the firelight and her cheeks were pink with excitement. _This is one way to find out the boys' secrets_, she thought to herself.

The others nodded their agreement, Ginny winked. She and Hermione had been planning this weekend for a long time. They wanted to know what the boys had kept secret from them. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable, yet excited.

"Harry, Truth or dare?" Hermione questioned.

"Err, umm… dare"

"Alright Harry let's see..." Hermione leaned towards Ginny and began having a whispered conversation with her.

"That's not fair!" Harry shouted.

"Oh Harry you can plan with Ron if you like," Hermione said, an irritated tone in her voice, and resumed planning with Ginny. "What should I dare him to do?"

"I don't know, dare him to kiss me if you want…" She said, unable to keep her tone of nonchalance. She really wanted Hermione to have Harry kiss her, despite claiming she had given up on Harry long ago. The truth was, she may have lost all hope as to him ever liking her, but she still loved him more each and every time she saw him. She had long since gotten over her schoolgirl crush on the famous Harry Potter, but she had fallen in love with Harry.

She had really been the only one Harry had turned to during his sixth year, when he was reclusive and mourning for Sirius. He had confided in her, because he felt she would understand his problems because of her own ordeal in her first year. Throughout the year, they had formed a strengthening bond, being able to talk about anything and everything. But Ginny still wanted more. She wanted to hold him and kiss him, and frankly she also wanted to screw him. But that was something she had never told him, never told anyone…

"Harry, I dare you to kiss Ginny"

_What does she know?_ Harry's mind reeled. There was no way Hermione had known, but she had almost read his mind. She had dared him to do the one thing he had been wanted to do all year. Ginny was more his friend than Ron could ever be. He could talk to her about his pain, his problems, and she could make him feel better. He had started seeing Ginny as a person, instead of his best mate's little sister. No, not a person, a lady. And a beautiful lady at that. With bright green eyes, and long auburn hair that cascaded down her back, Ginny Weasley had stolen Harry's heart.

He leaned over to her, and his lips brushed hers. It was shocking. He hadn't expected their contact to send electric shocks coursing through his body, but it had. He pulled back before she would feel uncomfortable, much as he wanted to continue kissing Ginny.

She was out of breath from just that small kiss. She winced inside when he pulled away. Damn it, she thought violently.

"R-Ron, truth or dare?" he stuttered. Ron looked at him strangely. _Can he tell? Does he know how much she affected me?_ he thought frantically. He certainly didn't want Ron to be privy to the thoughts he was entertaining involving his little sister. _Ron would really want to break my legs if he knew what I am thinking about Ginny_, he thought, embarrassed at the thoughts himself. _She is your mate's little sister!_ he exclaimed to himself. But he knew as he thought it that she was so much more than that.

"Hmm…. Dare," he replied coolly.

"Well I think I'll follow in fashion with Hermione, you gotta kiss her, mate," Harry said. He knew as well as anybody but the two themselves that Ron and Hermione liked each other, which was why they so frequently argued, being unable to admit to themselves how they really felt.

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione knew full well how she felt about Ron, had known since he had sacrificed himself in the giant chess match in their first year. She had known she loved him from that moment, and had been waiting for him all these years. She had promised herself that this was the year she was going to figure out how Ron felt. _Thanks Harry, this is a great way to start off,_ she thought.

Except that Ron became visibly flustered upon hearing his dare. _Kiss Hermione? There is no way she will go for that. She could do so much better than me, there's no way she will like me- _His tirade of thoughts was interruptedby Ginny saying "Aren't you gonna kiss her this century Ronald?"

He leaned over and kissed her. Fireworks whooshed through his head, and it was a good thing he was sitting down, because his legs went limp. He regretfully broke contact because he thought he was going to pass out, the kiss was so wonderful.

_That kiss was the best thing I've ever felt_, Hermione thought, and it only made he want him even more, despite the fact she thought Ron was distinctly uncomfortable kissing her.

"Ginny truth or dare?"

"Well considering the kinds of dares we are seeing, I'm going to go with truth."


	2. The Game Continues

A/N: well here is chapter two

The Game Continues

Ron was momentarily pulled from his regret at ending the kiss with Hermione. "Truth, hmm?" Ginny froze at the look in her brother's eye. _Oh shit_, she thought. _What kind of idiot am I? The things he can ask-_

"Do you still fancy Harry?"

_Damn it. _"Well, I… err… umm…" She looked down at her lap, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. Ron's eyes were like saucers.

"_You do_?" Ron was so busy staring at Ginny that he failed to notice how Harry was looking at Ginny, until he spoke up.

"Gin?" _Gin?!?! Ron thought. Since when has my best mate got a nickname for my little sister? _He was a bit angry.

Ginny looked up, her green eyes meeting with Harry's. His expression was unreadable, but she was sick of hiding it. "Yeah Ron, I still fancy Harry." Harry leaned over and kissed her, relief flooding through his veins.

"Mate, you better stop kissing her before I have to break your legs, Harry," Ron said dangerously, his hands already curling into fists.

"Oh Ron, shut up!" Hermione said, but Harry stopped kissing Ginny anyway.

Ginny was overwhelmed._ Did Harry just kiss me? Does that mean he likes me? Are we, like dating now? Or-_ Her thoughts were cut short.

"Gin, it's your turn," Harry said kindly. He was deliriously happy. She was his, his to have, and to hold. _And to love_, he thought.

"Ronald, darling brother of mine, truth or dare?"

" You aren't getting in my good graces like that, Ginny."

"Don't be silly, dearest brother. Now truth or dare?" Her tone was sickeningly sweet. Ron knew that meant she was planning something. Most likely revenge. He knew he had to choose carefully.

"Hurry up, Ronald, or I shall have to choose for you." Hermione this time.

"Dare." _She can dare me to do things, but I won't have to answer any questions this way_. Or so he thought.

Ginny leaned over to Harry. "Ron and Hermione are meant for each other. We have to get them together."

"I've got it. Dare Ron to tell Hermione exactly how he feels about her."

"But what if he doesn't know that he likes her?"

"It's the best we have-"

"Am I getting my dare this millennium?"

"Oh Ron, you took ages in deciding we can have a bit of time deciding what to have you do" Ginny replied. "Alright Ron."

Ron gulped.

"I dare you to tell Hermione exactly how you feel about her." Hermione felt sick. Ron was going to say what a great friend she was, how much he was grateful for her friendship, and her heart was going to be broken in the process.

Ron glared at Harry. He was supposed to be his mate, how could he do something like that? "I love her," he found himself saying.

Hermione jolted her head up. Her eyes, already having started filling with tears, were wide. " I- I – Do you really Ron?"

Ron nodded sheepishly. "I love everything about you, Hermione. The way you always know everything, your thirst for knowledge, the way you are passionate about the house elves… I just love you Hermione," And he had never spoken a truer word in his life. He really did love Hermione. He waited for her rejection, saying how she was flattered, but only wanted to be friends, but it never came.

Instead he heard Hermione whisper "I love you too Ron"

A/N: No the story is not done yet I don't think...


	3. Discovery

**A/N: Yay!!! A review! Thank you so much TamPierce TrisanaMoss... I love Tamora pierce also and her circle books are my fav, and tris is my fav out of the characters....and hmm well I'm trying with this chapter I don't know how good it will be, I don't really have the story planned out I just write what comes to me...but updates will be pretty regular....hopefully  
  
And Now....  
  
Discovery**  
  
Unbeknownst to the four teens, Molly had asked Fred and George to pop over to the Burrow on Saturday, just to make sure everything was all right.  
  
The twins apparated outside the burrow early that morning. They opened the door and froze. The sight that greeted them was the four teens sleeping on the floor. Harry had his arms around Ginny, and Ron was snuggling Hermione. But the twins couldn't tell the state of their clothing because a thick blanket covered them.  
  
"Accio Blanket!" Shouted George.  
  
"Thank God you are all still fully clothed!" Fred this time.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"George?"  
  
"Harry, what are you playing at, sleeping with our little sister?"  
  
"Boys stop being so protective of me I can take care of myself!"  
  
Just then, the twins realized that it was Harry, and that he would never want to hurt their baby sister. Their identical looks of anger faded into twin mischievous smirks.  
  
"Oh God what are you planning?"  
  
"Mum wants us to tell her how you all are..." they chorused in a sing song voice.  
  
Ginny paled considerably. "Oh no, you wouldn't..."  
  
"Oh but you know we would..." Fred replied.  
  
"Unless..." George trailed off. That was the best blackmail they had ever gotten, and on two of their siblings at once.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, Fred and George won't tell." Hermione smirked.  
  
"And what makes you think that Hermy?" George scoffed. No way was he giving up such great blackmail.  
  
"Because I happen to know that during the summer before fourth year you guys snuck Katie Bell and Angelina into your room one night while your parents were spending the weekend away..." It was Fred and George's turn to pale.  
  
"That's low Hermione." George sighed in defeat. He knew Hermione had him. Ron looked admiringly at his girlfriend.  
  
"I won't mention that to Molly if you don't say a word about how you found us when you walked in here this morning." And then Hermione walked the boys to the door.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by, boys, it was nice seeing you again." She patted George on the shoulder and shut the door.

**A/N: hmm yes well i just thought i would put that in there as i don't really know where I am going with this story.... and the nextr chapter will definately be more fluffy i think...and don't forget.. REVIEW! because i know that i have readers if people are reviewing...but no flames please constructive critisizm alright....**


End file.
